Question: What do the following two equations represent? $3x-5y = -3$ $6x-10y = -1$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $3x-5y = -3$ $-5y = -3x-3$ $y = \dfrac{3}{5}x + \dfrac{3}{5}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $6x-10y = -1$ $-10y = -6x-1$ $y = \dfrac{3}{5}x + \dfrac{1}{10}$ The slopes are equal, and the y-intercepts are different, so the lines are parallel.